Talk:Fast Casting
"having the ability to cast Backfire in less then a second when it would ordinarily take two" directly after "the sweet spot is 7-9 points / 28-33% reduction" doesn't make much sense. You'd need 16 in Fast Casting to get Backfire below 1s. 134.130.183.83 13:41, 18 October 2005 (EST) :How's this? --Karlos 18:11, 18 October 2005 (EST) This is as good a place as any to ask this... does anyone know the exact spot when the "casting bar" no longer appears, merely the animation? I know that the skill definitely has to cast in under 1.75 seconds or so and I know 1.5 is borderline, but I don't know the actual number. Does anyone happen to know it? 149.169.88.9 :Shorter than 1.5s won't have a progress bar. --Fyren 20:38, 30 November 2005 (UTC) ::I know that 1.5 will show a progress bar (Chain Lightning halved) and I know that 1.0 will not. --Karlos 00:32, 1 December 2005 (UTC) in the main article you can read "it is unknown how Guild Wars does its rounding." I've made some tests with a mesmer ele casting meteor shower with attribute points in fast casting from 0 to 7. I captured the video of casting and i calculated the time between start of casting and the end, using a video editing software. In these tests there is no rounding of casting. The times are the same of the formula. --Gabriel Angelwings 05:23, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm surprised that video editing software is capable of distinguishing 2^(-1/15) without rounding, versus 2^(-1/15) rounded to the nearest hundredth. - 05:33, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::It's my fault i wanted to say "same time of the table". For rounding i mean, for example, rounding to quarter of second, like all skill of the game. --Gabriel Angelwings 05:52, 27 June 2006 (CDT) More fast Casting skills Unfortunately I can not recall the exact name of them, but while checking Kaineng Center skills npc with my R/Me I saw a new fast casting skill, This page states that Mantra Of Recovery is the only linked skill, this needs updating/cleaning up. --Jamie 03:12, 30 April 2006 (CDT) A lot of this website hasn't been updated with factions campaign things, and they added 3 new skills, 2 elite and 1 nonelite to fast casting, and they finally gave soul reaping some skills aswell. ---- - Fast Casting upgrade component: Does a +1 to Fast Casting spells (% chance) upgrade exist? I've never seen one. :Acconding to the weapon upgrade article, 20% +1 staff wrappings for Fast Casting, Energy Storage and Spawning Power haven't been observed. Swiftspell's Staff has 20% +1 Fast Casting, but some green items, such as Stormray, Kkraz's Indulgence, the Ogre-Slaying Knife and Shiro's Sword and Blades have properties that aren't available on normal loot, so this doesn't prove the existence of a 20% +1 Fast Casting upgrade. -- Gordon Ecker 20:45, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Stacking Fast Casting stacks HCT mod. I'm assuming it stacks multiplicatively, but I don't have the video capture and editing software to confirm this. -- Gordon Ecker 20:45, 7 September 2006 (CDT)